mastergraywolffandomcom-20200214-history
OH-TEN: Era of High Heaven (皇天の変)
Oh-Ten (皇天), formerly called UZUMAKI, (渦真記; spiral truth chronicle) is a fanfiction by MGW, retelling the NARUTO series. It's fully called OH-TEN: Era of High Heaven (皇天の変; oten no hen) Creation/Concept Initially planned in November 2013. MGW hasn't thought of a title for a short while, leaning towards "Shippuden" (疾風伝) or Uzumaki Ninpiden (渦巻 忍法帖). In December 2013, leading into New Years, the chosen title was Uzumaki, but the Kanji is titled differently to translate as "whirlpool chronicle" or "spiral truth chronicle". "Spiraling demon chronicle" was also considered. In Setember 2016, it was changed from UZUMAKI to Ohten, considering her drastic ideas for the story. MGW, because she was creating Seishin Series, wanted to form a "fanfic counterpart". Also, she was slightly disappointed by the comic direction; in addition, wants to form a fanfic that reflects that she "read it for years" as a "thank you to Kishimoto". Many of the names are Kanji rather than Katakana and Hiragana to reflect Japan, especially dramas and samurai. On New Years Day 2014, MGW posted a teaser prologue on Fanfiction.net. Because other projects are in the way, MGW will take her time casually with this story, but told a reviewer that she "can't wait to show more". In September 2016, the fic's name was changed from UZUMAKI to OH-TEN, meaning "Era of Heaven". MGW plans to cancel the story before the end of 2019. Summary N/A Previous Summaries 1.) An epic and tribute of children, while living in difficult times, being lonely or disliked, learn to become strong. The title of "shinobi" is given to those who endure, and chakra is a restricted art. Follow the enduring wind of the boy named Uzumaki Naruto and his many friends and enemies, weak then strong. Adventure, humor, fantasy, suspense, forms the ninja world. 2.) With Chakra being an objectionable art, the title of "shinobi" is given to those who endure. Adventure, humor, fantasy, suspense, blows through the ninja world like a gale in this epic re-telling of NARUTO. Strange letters to the Uzumaki house, tragedies within Konoha, Sasuke's search, and Naruto's growth to become a "general" for the Fourth War. Story & Characters Listed below aren't chapters but more or less "Arcs". Plenty of details, including the order, are still in the works. ;Prologue :During the prime of fatherhood, Fourth Hokage Namikaze must protect his village from the Nine-Tailed Fox and the mysterious Tobi. ;Being a shinobi :Naruto is 12 years old with a cheerful heart, despite the village hating him. He must pass basic training and receive the genin title. ;Hatake Kakashi + Team Formation :The lax teacher called Kakashi takes in Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura as his students. Meanwhile, other teams are formed. Mostly humor stories such as "Kiba flirting", "Sasuke and Naruto house invite". ;The Demon and the Tool :A demon ninja is hired to sabotage a trading business in the Wave Islands. Naruto's first real ninja mission. Afterward, birthday party for Sasuke. Subtle humbling? ;Real Trials + Invasion (?) :Equivalent to Chuunin Exams but may take different turns. Naruto pursues approval from Hayate Gekkou, but Gekkou determines that he is not ready yet. ;Hokage :Something ugly might happen to the 3rd Hokage. ;Itachi and Sasuke's darkness :Sasuke's re-encounter with his brother convinces him to leave Konoha. ;Interrogation :With the presence of The Sound Four and Itachi, there is talk about a murder. ;Akatsuki :Years later? The Red Dawn organization becomes a threat and the masked man re-appears. World/Groups & Terms ;Chakra :(チャクラ; wheel or turning) The power within the body that helps a ninja use ninjutsu. It's regarded as supernatural and the nations considered the use of chakra objectionable. Ninjutsu is the cause of the national fighting, and the strife between the strongest clans of the world. ;Ninja World Wars :(忍界大戦; shinohikaitaisen) Before NARUTO, there have been three wars in a span of approx. fifty or sixty years between various nations and organizations. After the first one, the five nations were established and each were distributed with Tailed Beast for power balance. During the second, the medical ninja system was created; it was the near the end of the third when the Fourth Hokage died. ;Fourth Ninja War :Triggered by a man named "Tsukiyomi", who desires the Tailed Beasts. He also seeks Naruto, who contains the strongest beast and hopes for his protection. ;Bloodline Limit :(血継限界; kekkei genkai) The three great eye techniques are Sharingan (写輪眼; copy wheel eye), Byakugan (白眼; white eyes), and Rinnegan (輪廻眼; samsara eye). Another BL is nature variation. ;ANBU :(暗部) Assassination and Tactics special forces underneath the Kage. They are formed for a special duty such as guarding the Kage or hunting traitors. They are distinguished by their animal masks. ;Uchiha Clan & Uchiha Destruction :(打羽一族 / 打羽滅亡) The destruction happened in two ways: Part of the family, a coup group, was guided to a clandestine location "for a mission". The other happened at home at Konoha. Sasuke was eight years old at the time and took part in long-term Academy training. ;Nara Clan & Onmyōdō :The Nara (奈良一族) are specialists of Onmyōdō (陰陽道), called Onmyōji. Well sought for their connection to nature and said that it's the reason for their sharp minds and Shadow jutsu. ;Akatsuki :(暁; red dawn) An organization of ten ninja, especially of S-rank criminals, to "take world matters into their own hands". ;Twelve Guardians / Sanada Ten Braves :??? ;Hachinintai :(八忍隊; eight ninja group) Code word for those who participated or commanded what led to the Uchiha massacre. The number may increase; title isn't official. Might end up being ten (十忍隊;juunintai). ;Animal Tribes :(動物部族) Refer to the powerful contracted animals used for summoning (口寄せの術; kuchiyose no jutsu), such as frogs and snakes. It is to support the relationship between human and other lifeforms, but something is traded/required for the contracts to be made. * In olden times, snakes were referred to as dragons. During his contract deal, Orochimaru lost his humanity to the snakes since they realized he was filled with defilement. More to the deal is flesh to the snakes (from Oro's victims). * Slugs: Tsunade gained a salt allergy and something else possibly happened. Details in the works. * Kakashi's dogs: N/A * Jiraiya's frogs: Possibly constant travel to see the world because frogs are some of the sagest animals. They like sake. Passed down to Minato. ;Kuoan Jutsu, Dukkha, and Jinchuuriki :The human containers to the tailed beasts are called Jinchuuriki (人柱力: "Human Sacrifice power"). Kuoan Jutsu, passed down by the Kage, is used to bond a Tailed Beast with a human, creating a Jinchuuriki. Kuòān Shīyuǎn (廓庵 師遠; in Japan he is named Kakuan) was an actual Zen priest from the 12th century, and his Ten Bulls poems is the inspiration behind the connection between demon and human, such as looking for tranquility. Along life is dukkha (ドゥッカ; ) or suffering. In Japanese, the kanji used for dukkha is "ku" (苦) meaning "bitter" and "hardship". ;Gakkoshiro :(学校城; school castle) A nickname for the Ninja Academy, which looks like a typical mounded Japanese castle built underneath the Hokage Monument. It is also nicknamed Gakishiro ( 餓鬼,城) because it's where most of the children are (gaki meaning brat or a mischievous demon). ;Shinkyo Mirror :(神鏡; god mirror). A powerful round artifact in Konoha said to reflect the soul; inspired by the yata no kagami (八咫鏡), a divine imperial regalia in Japan. Also called Kagami of Fire (火の鏡) or Kagami of Honesty (誠実の鏡; seijisu no kagami). Quite important artifact in Japan and treasure hunters attempt to go after it. ;Gorin Kettou :(五輪決闘) Five Rings Duel. Name may be unofficial. Named after Go Rin no Sho (Book of Five Rings; 五輪書; gorinsho), book of war tactics and philosophy, it's a duel between legendary people showing off their significance to dispute something such as leadership or identity. ;Kisenshū :(鬼斬宗; oni sever group) Demon Slayers; formerly called OniKirishu but given "Chinese title". They follow an old political group, gained their smithing skills, and forge strong weapons to deliver damage to chakra. They formed to annihilate evil demons, even the Tailed Beasts. Therefore, their weapons are carefully made and given to skilled ninja. ;Uzuyarishu :(渦槍習) Spiral Spears or Naruto's "Great Followers". "I only pick the finest. Reach for the future and pierce through all obstacles." Confirmed members so far are Gekkou Hayate and Haku. ;Unknown :Shinobi perform Kuji Kiri (九字) and form a pact with another as an oath to protect and serve them. In other words, a retainer contract akin to ierai (家来), which is a slave-master relationship; another term is kerei (家礼). More details in the future. Reception/Criticism On Archive of Our Own, it is second place in most hits below Leaping Monkey of the Seishin Series. As of 2016, it has received the most Kudos. Links/References Category:Fanfiction Works Category:Fantasy Category:Ninja Category:Mythology Category:Unfinished works